


When I have you

by saltandlimes



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Closet Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka and Rex meet in a closet before the mission to defend Cato Nemoidia. Ahsoka knows that as long as she has Rex, everything will be fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I have you

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a gift fic for my RL partner. But I kinda like Rexsoka and wonder if I should write some backstory to this... But not until I finish Lines on skin. 
> 
> Also, this is the first het fic I've ever finished. Be nice.

The room is dark, and Ahsoka nearly bangs her head on a low coolant pipe as she finds her way to the back. She doesn't turn on a light though, doesn't open the small portable one she's holding until she's deep in the supply closet, far behind ceiling-high piles of boxes. Finally, finally she gets to the back corner, flicks open the light. It's dusty and dank, and she hopes she won't be alone in here for too long.

Sometimes, it feels absurd. She has a perfectly serviceable cabin decks above this, one with a bunk, a washroom. There are no cobwebs there, no dusty bins of extra armor and unused bedding. But there people can find her. They can barge in, not ever thinking she might have something private to do with her time. 

Jedi usually don't.

She isn't worried about Anakin. He'd hardly have a leg to stand on, and wouldn't, she thinks, disapprove. But there's a million other people who could bother her, starting with Yularen and ending with the newest clones, just off Kamino. And so she's down here, waiting with her back pressed up against the cold metal of the bulkhead. 

There's a creak from somewhere in the closet, and Ahsoka stiffens. She'll just say she's meditating, just say that she needed time alone. That's what'll happen when whoever that is comes around the corner. They'll... She settles down on the floor, closes her eyes. She tries to slow her breathing, to hold herself perfectly still. The footsteps grow nearer.

“Ahsoka? What are you doing?” Her eyes fly open. She can't help an audible sigh of relief. It's Rex.

“I was just... pretending to meditate,” she says, all in a rush. And he's laughing at her, eyes bright and face loosing its creases of worry as he looks at her struggling to her feet. “Shut up, Rex.” He steps closer, so close that she can feel the warmth of his body. Sometimes, when they've been days in the field, when she hasn't seen him without his armor for the Light knows how long, she starts to wonder if she's just imagined this, just dreamed up him being real, and human, and a solid mass behind that nicked white armor. But then they wind up back here, and he reminds her all over again.

“Pretending for me, Padawan Tano?” She punches him in the arm. It's a little like punching a bag of bricks, but he reels back theatrically, holding his arm. It's only a second before he's back, though, nearer to her this time, near enough that she can see the rise and fall of his chest, smell the faint scent of sweat, and regulation shampoo and over it, a sharp chemical tang. Bleach.

“You know, Rex, dying your hair can be a sign of vanity...” He steps even closer, and Ahsoka realizes that she's been backed against the bulkhead, that Rex has both hands on the wall on either side of her head. 

“You want it to be different?” And Ahsoka isn't laughing now. Instead, she feels the slow curl of want deep in her stomach, the flutter of electricity across her thighs. She wouldn't ever want it to be different. Rex is pressing even closer, and Ahsoka shivers. She always forgets how much bigger he is, how his broad shoulders dwarf hers. He's not smiling now either, staring down at her with that intense looks he gets sometimes, pulling off his helmet after a battle, around the holotank with Anakin, or, her favorite, with her. She shakes her head no, feels her breathing increase. 

“How long were you waiting for me?” His voice is rough, eyes trying to swallow her up. 

“I...” She can't finish the sentence, because he's reaching down, tipping her chin up with one rough finger. “Rex,” she breaths. His mouth is hot as he presses it against her, her head tipped back, rising on her tiptoes to reach him. She reaches out to wrap her hands around his back, brings herself snug against his broad chest. Ahsoka can feel his heart beating, a steady thump of “home, home.” It's always like this, always the sudden shift from teasing camaraderie to a burning hunger that she can't imagine ever satisfying. 

Rex has his hands around her now, one running up and down her back, the other cupped around her waist. She's pressing herself to him, wants to feel him against her. His cock is a long hard line, and Ahsoka bucks her hips against his. He reaches down, plasters his hands on her ass, pulls her even closer. She's biting down his neck now, wishes she could leave a bright mark on his skin, one that his troopers would stare at the way she knows that Cody stares at the marks when he shares Rex's quarters on his visits to Resolute. 

She pulls aside the neck of his shirt, bites down on the corded muscle along the top of his shoulder. Rex growls in response, fingers convulsing on her ass. For a moment, it's so hot that Ahsoka forgets to breathe, to think, only mouths at Rex's shoulder, licks over the indentations her teeth have left.

“Fuck...” Rex groans against her, head thrown back, neck bared. Ahsoka smiles a little, pushes lightly on his shoulders until he steps away. She's about to speak, has her mouth already open, when Rex cuts her off. 

“Clothes off, Ahsoka. Now.” Her belt falls to the floor with a clang, and for a moment, Ahsoka worries that someone outside in the corridor could have heard it. Then Rex is pulling off his shirt, inch after inch of hard muscle and taught skin, and Ahsoka stops worrying about anything. Rex has several long white scars across one shoulder. It's the dark splotches, though, bruises dotting across his hips and pecs, that catch Ahsoka's eyes. They've faded to green and yellow since the last time she and he were together, but Ahsoka's stomach still flutters at them, at her marks on his skin. 

When she looks up, Rex's eyes are hungry, running over her round breasts, her pointed shoulders. One of his hands comes up, thumb flicks over a dark nipple. Then he's pressing close again, eyes bright and hungry. She feels herself arch up against him as he cups her breasts in huge, strong hands. 

“Light, Rex...” she moans as he bends down to suck at her bottom lip. His hands are running down her sides now, to where she's just started to slip out of her tight leggings. He shoves them down, and Ahsoka trips a little in her hurry to get them off. Rex doesn't laugh though, just stares at the slim curve of her hips as she straightens all the way. His hands are on her thighs now, pushing them apart just enough to fit one in between. 

When they first started this, all those months ago, Rex hadn't known where to touch her, had never even thought about what would feel good for her. Now, though, his fingers slip to her clit without a moment's hesitation. His index finger rubs fast at the nub, too much and just enough all at once. She moans, long and soft, tries to stop herself. Rex chuckles a little, but when Ahsoka reaches out, strokes him through the thin synthfiber of his pants, he cuts off abruptly, hips jerking. She's so wet, can feel the slide of his fingers as he strokes her. 

“Rex, now.” And she puts all the force of command that Anakin has been trying to teach her into those words. Rex growls a little deep in his throat and he's tearing off the pants, thick corded muscle on his thighs standing out. His cock is a hard line, and Ahsoka thinks for a moment about dropping down, licking her way across it, about the way the head feels as it slips into her throat. But Rex is grabbing at her, hoisting her up against the wall, and she can't think of anything but the feel of his hands, the sharp points where his fingers dig into her ass. She wraps her legs around his waist, feels his dick teasing at her cunt. 

Ahsoka loves how easily Rex holds her there, pinned against the wall. It reminds her of how much stronger he is, how these are the arms that have carried more people to safety than she can count, that protect her master every day. Here, though, she feels as though all this strength is just for her. His focus is just on her, his chest blankets hers, his strong arms hold her tight. It's intoxicating.

“Are you ready?” Rex's voice is soft, but she can hear the strain of holding himself outside her, of waiting for her say so.

“More than ready.” There's a little pain as he starts to push into her, thick cock stretching her out. The first time they'd actually fucked, Ahsoka had wondered if he'd fit inside, if she'd even be big enough to hold him. As his balls press against her ass she smiles. He fits like they were made to be together. 

Rex pauses, and Ahsoka takes a moment to enjoy the feel of him, full and heavy inside her. Then she scratches one hand through his bleached hair, mouths at his neck. She doesn't have to say anything, Rex must feel the beginnings of her desperation, for he's moving, sliding out as he rocks against her.

Her shoulders are pressed against the wall, her hips bucking against his as he starts to push into her faster. Ahsoka loves the look on his face, the twisted arch of his mouth, the fire in his eyes. She can't look for too long, though, because there's tightness building in her pelvis as Rex pushes into her, the odd sparking tension of a building orgasm. Rex groans into her ear, nuzzling at her head tails. She can feel him starting to shudder, his hands clenching spasmodically on her ass. The tightness insider her is building too, and suddenly it seems to spill over, to force its way up her back and across her thighs.

Her spine arches, and for a moment, Ahsoka can't think, can't see. There's a flare of electricity down her legs, a sudden flutter of her stomach, a shaking, shivering tension. She can hear herself moaning Rex's name, but she can't even try to stop herself. Rex is pounding into her now, and just as she starts to come down, his thrusts grow erratic. His face is screwed up, panting. 

“Oh fuck, Ahsoka,” he moans, and inside her, she can feel his cock twitch, can feel the warm spurt of his come as it fills her. His hips stutter for a moment, and then he's falling against her, still pinning her to the wall, but now his soft panting is almost exhausted sounding, his weight heavy and limp. Ahsoka unlocks her heels from around his waist, eases herself back onto the ground as he slips out of her. 

Rex's hands come up to either side of her face, and his lips are warm on hers as he licks at her mouth. She smiles into them, thighs still shaking a little. He's a warm blanket, covering her, holding her. Sometimes Ahsoka needs this, needs to reminded that she's something other than an almost Jedi knight, a commander in the Republic military. She knows Rex feels the same, needs to know he's real, a person, a man, not just a weapon for the Republic to use and then replace. His hands are softer now as they hold her to him, pet lightly at the back of her hair. 

“Is this going to be a bad one, Rex?” She's looking up into his eyes, and they're becoming tighter with worry.

“You tell me, Ahsoka. Cato Nemoida's important enough that we're probably going to have to defend it at any cost.” Ahsoka shivers. It's going to be bad. Rex nuzzles against her cheek, wraps around her and pulls her closer as he feels her shiver. 

“It's going to be fine. We'll be back here celebrating in a few day.” His hands tighten on her. “I can think of a few ways I'm going to want to.” Ahsoka laughs. With Rex, everything seems easier, lighter. With Rex, even an endless war can be faced. And she has him, as certainly as she has Anakin as her master.


End file.
